No Time Turner
by lil-hermione-at-heart
Summary: What happens when puppy love is mistaken for true love? And what happens when it's discovered too late? Are Harry and Ginny really in love? Or is it just teenage puppy love? Follow along as they discover the difference the hard way… Rated M for some suggested actions.


Chapter One- No Time Turner

Ginny giggled loudly as she and Harry sat at the edge of the pond, with their backs to the Burrow. Ginny was leaning her back against his chest, looking out at the dark water in front of her that reflected the night sky, stars and all.

"I love you, Gin," Harry whispered quietly in her ear as he snaked his arms around her waist, holding her close.

She could feel his hot breath on the side of her neck, slow and even. She felt his soft lips press themselves against her skin. His teeth nipped at her collarbone as he made his way with his mouth. Ginny tilted her head back to allow him better access. She moaned as she felt his tongue glide back up her throat, stopping behind her ear at her sensitive spot. She pushed him back as she turned around and straddled his hips. She could already feel something building there. She grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and her hands played with the scruff of hair and the base of his neck.

"I love you too, Harry," Ginny whispered as her lips were only millimeters away from him.

As she finished speaking, she crashed her lips against his. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip, asking for entrance. When he opened his mouth, she bit onto his bottom lip to pull his face, and more importantly his mouth, with her teeth. Once close enough she explored his mouth with her tongue as he returned the favor.

Harry's hands slipped underneath the simple t-shirt that covered her upper body, his hands sliding up and down her lower back.

"Hey Harry, Gin-" Ron broke off as he walked over to the couple.

They pushed each other away upon his presence, but Harry, being stronger, pushed Ginny a little too hard and she fell into the water, screaming as she fell through the cold surface.

Both Ron and Harry jumped up and ran over to help her up. They both grabbed a hand and she flew up and onto her feet.

"Thanks," she said as she shook her head and Ron whipped out his wand and muttered a spell that caused Ginny to dry fairly quickly.

"What do you two think you were doing?" Ron yelled, his anger suddenly making itself known, causing both Harry and Ginny to jump.

Even though he may have scared Ginny for a second, it also set her temper off.

"What do you think we were doing? Besides, it shouldn't be new to you, not like you and Hermione haven't figured it out! Harry and I will do what we please, whether you like it or not!" Ginny spat back at her brother.

She grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him away. They walked behind the house and, once out of sight, Ginny spun around and pushed Harry up against a tree and kissed him, pouring all her anger into one brutal kiss. She pulled away and saw Harry's shocked expression and bruised lips. She draped her arms around his shoulders and used her body to pin him close to the tree.

"Now," she said running a hand down his side, giving the hem of his shirt a tug, "where were we? Ah yes, right here," she said crashing her lips onto him once more.

Harry snaked his arms around her, pulling her closer, if possible. He slipped his hands under her shirt, as did she. His hands slid up her back but halted as his fingertips hit the edge of her bra. He pulled away from the kiss and grinned evilly. He then slowly leaned over to her ear and whispered.

"You know, I can easily slip my hands under this," he said tugging on the edge of her bra making it slip a little. She could feel his hot breath then his teeth nipping at her ear.

"Oh really?" she said breathily.

"Yep!" he said, licking her ear again.

"Well, what's stopping you?" she said seductively.

"Uh, I don't know what my boundaries are," he said shyly.

She backed up a bit, looked him square in the eyes, and said in the most seductive voice she could manage, "Who said you ever had any?"

She could see the fire ignite in his eyes as he heard the monster roar in his chest in domination.

"Harry, wait," she said putting her hand on his chest. "Maybe we should meet you your place in say, 10 minutes? The ground isn't where I imagined us doing this," she said, raising an eyebrow and smiling shyly. He raised his too.

"Ok, whatever you want love," he said and he Apparated to his flat.

Ginny ran upstairs and put on her red lace knickers and her black night gown. She sprayed on a squirt of the perfume Harry had gotten her for her 18th birthday a few months ago.

With everything set, she Apparated to Harry's flat, planning to make this a night they both would never forget.

Ginny woke up the next morning with some sort of heat source behind her. She snuggled into it, causing it to stir. She looked back to see a pair of brilliant green eyes staring down at her.

"Mmm, morning. What's today?" she said, snuggling into Harry Potter's chest.

"Uh, Monday, I think," Harry said, nuzzling his face into her hair only to get hit in the nose.

"What?" she yelled. She turned to look at the clock to see that it read 11:17.

"Oh crap! I'm late for my Healer training! It starts at 10:30! Oh crap!" Ginny yelled as she jumped out of bed and threw on what few cloths she had. She walked over to Harry and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"I'm sorry baby, but I've got to go!" And with that said, she Apparated to her flat. She ran around, threw on her white robes, and Apparated to St. Mungo's.

She ran all the way to the Head Healer's office and blew through the door.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I have no excuse!" Ginny said, out of breath.

"You said you have no excuse? What were you doing?" the Head Healer, Sarah Jane, more formally known as SJ, responded.

"I, uh, slept in," Ginny stuttered.

"_At least it's not a complete lie. I did sleep in, just with the famous Harry Potter right next to me!" _she thought to herself, not noticing herself smile.

SJ looked at her with a cocked eyebrow.

"Alright, I'll believe you and give you grace this time. But don't be late again."

"Yes, ma'am," Ginny said with a nod of her head.

"Ok, dismissed. Oh, and Ginny?" she said, stopping Ginny as she was about to leave.

"Yes?"

"Call me SJ, not ma'am," she said with a soft smile.

"Ok!" Ginny replied, with a little more cheer.

"Now go find your Healer for you training. But because you were late, I'm pushing your lunch back an hour to 2:30 p.m. Oh, and your friend Hermione Granger is looking for you," she stated.

"Ok, thank you SJ!" Ginny said and she ran off to find her Healer. Once she found her, she went through her apology again, told her what the Head Healer had told her and about her lunch change. Once she has done her rounds with her Healer, she went to find Hermione. She turned around and walking towards her was her bushy-haired friend.

"_Well, that was easy! I didn't have to go far!" _she thought.

"Hey, Hermione! I was just about to go looking for you. Well, because I was late my lunch is pushed back an hour, do you think you could wait and have lunch with me? I really need to talk to you and yes, it has to do with why I was late," Ginny said in a rush.

"Whoa ok Ginny, slow down. You were late? Good job! Not a smart thing to do while in training. Now I have to hear why so yeah, I'll wait for you to have lunch. If we can't finish it in 35 minutes, you can come to my place tonight at 6:00, ok?" Hermione said.

"Ok thanks, because I really need a lot of advice! And I think I can, I get off at 5:00 so I should be able to come over because I know we are NOT going to finish in 35 minutes. It's going to take me 35 minutes to explain it all!" Ginny said, shaking her head.

"Ok great! Well, I'll see you at lunch; I've got rounds to finish," Hermione said as she turned to walk away.

"Ok. See you later," Ginny said as she walked in the opposite direction.

Ginny worked hard to make sure she got all her work done and made up for. When 2:30 rolled around, she ran to the break room, got a lunch, and sat down at the table Hermione was waiting for her at.

"So, what is the big deal?" Hermione asked, putting down the apple she was eating.

Ginny spilled everything from Ron catching them to earlier that morning. Hermione's eyes steadily grew larger.

"…and now that I think about it Hermione, I'm…I'm not sure…" she stuttered, and she grew almost as red as her hair.

"Gin, what is it?" Hermione said, worry spreading on her face.

"Hermione, please don't be mad at me but," Ginny paused taking a deep breath, "I'm not sure we are really in love," She said so quietly that Hermione could barely hear her, and once she did she didn't know whether to feel angry or worried and right now Hermione was just trying to stay level-headed, for Ginny's sake.

"Ok Gin, we are out of time, come over to my house later and we'll finish this," Hermione said.

"Ok, I'll see you later!" Ginny said as she jumped up and ran from the break room desperate to get away from Hermione at the moment.

"_Man, tonight is gonna suck! Boy do I mean suck!" _Ginny thought to herself as she raced around the magical hospital getting her stuff done. Once the clock hit 5:00, she was gone before it finished chiming.

She Apparated straight to her flat, changed into jeans and a t-shirt, and then ran into the kitchen.

"_Ok, only 5:13. I can slow down. I've got 45 minutes." _She thought as she slowed down.

She made herself a nice, small dinner and sat down to eat. By the time she was done eating it was 5:52. She cleaned up then Apparated right in front of Hermione's door. She knocked twice and not two seconds later Hermione opened the door. She led her inside and into the living room. She ignited the fire with her wand and then sat in front of Ginny on the couch, Indian style.

"Ok, so you were anxious to leave the break room today, why?" Hermione asked, breaking the ice.

"Well, I thought you were gonna get mad at me after I said that last thing," Ginny stated quietly.

"Well, I'm not going to lie to you Gin, I was a little upset but you're going to have to talk to Harry about this," she said calmly.

"I know I do, but please Hermione, let me do it on my own, in my own time," Ginny pleaded.

"Alright fine, but that's the only help I can give. Now, since that's it, let's just hang out tonight," Hermione said, a smile growing on her face.

Later that night, when Ginny Apparated back to her flat, she fell onto her bed in deep thought.

"_11:32_, _what was I thinking staying at Hermione's this late!_" Ginny thought to herself with a groan.

"Hello? Gin, you here?" came Harry's voice from somewhere on the other side of her flat.

She jumped up and ran into her kitchen. This was one reason she loved this flat so much; the kitchen and living room were just like the Burrow.

"Harry? Where are you?" She said, looking around the kitchen, until she got into the living room and saw Harry's head sticking out of the fireplace.

"Uh, right here. Where you are currently looking," he said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up Harry," she said, pretending to hit the flaming head.

He dodged anyways.

"Well, hey," he said.

"Hey yourself," she replied.

"So, you get in trouble at work this morning?" he asked calmly.

"A little, but not much," she smiled.

"Well, that's good, I don't think that would be very good of the famous Harry Potter to be getting his girlfriend in trouble by causing her to be late because they had slept in together," he said with a fake downcast face.

Ginny cracked a smile with a half giggle, her eyes looking everywhere but Harry's face. Harry must have noticed something was up because he said, "Ginny? Is something bothering you?"

"No…yeah there is," she responded in a small voice.

"Well, let's talk about it. Keeping it in isn't going to help," he said in a caring tone.

"Ok well, if we're going to talk about this you might want to just come over her because it would be unfair to talk through the fireplace," Ginny said getting up and walking over to her couch and sitting down in the corner with her arms hugging her knees to her chest.

Harry's expression went from one of concern to one of fright of what Ginny had to say for him.

"Ok, one second," he said as he pulled his head out of the fire and backed up, took a deep breath, then Flooed to Ginny's flat. He walked over and sat down in front of Ginny and looked right into her eyes.

"What is it, babe," he said softly.

"Harry, after last night, after thinking about it, I'm not sure…" she said quietly.

"It's ok, go on," he said gently.

"I'm not sure that I'm…that I'm _in_ love with you," she said so quietly that he could barely hear her, although when he did, he was shocked.

"Gin, I'll have to admit I'm a little hurt, but I'm also confused. What do you mean you're not 'in love' with me?" he said.

"I mean that I do love you Harry, but I don't think I'm in love with you, like I want to spend all eternity with you," Ginny said.

"Ah, I see what you mean. But I must thank you for telling me instead of leading me on, and for asking me to come here so you could tell me face to face rather than in a place where it's not like you're really talking to me," he said, as a small smile played on his lips and he held his arms open for a hug.

Ginny smiled weakly then shifted so Harry could wrap his arms around her. She rested her head of his chest as she leaned back into him.

"I think we just need to take this slower, not jump into things so quickly," Harry suggested, as he rested his chin on Ginny's head.

"Yeah, you're right, just take things as they are for now. We don't have Voldemort down our necks anymore so we aren't as pressured, thanks to someone," Ginny said, smiling a bit bigger.

Harry just chuckled then shook his head. "Alright, if you insist on crediting me once more," he said, smiling.

"Well, I do. Besides, who knows, maybe we will fall in love later in life," Ginny said, getting slightly serious.

"Yep, we never really know until it happens," Harry said, relaxing a bit more.

"Yep, just gotta take life as it comes because there's no time turner…"


End file.
